Unsuccessful Dating Service
by Air Ishtar
Summary: On Valentines Day, Rouge Constantly gets date invites from random people, until someone sends her a stolen chaos emerald. Will she be able to find out who this mysterious person is? ShadowxRougexKnuckles
1. A Millionaire Date

Unsuccessful Dating Service  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own anything from Sonic or anything else mentioned along the way.  
  
PG – 13  
  
Romance/Humor  
  
Chapter 1 : A Millionaire Date  
  
Rouge yawned as she crawled out of her bed of her medium, gem-covered of course, house. Rouge, who was now a millionaire (thanks to the slot machines at Casino Park), was well-known for her large cottage. Mainly because the outside was made of rare gems and jewels. She walked to the front door to pick up the newspaper, but found a bouquet of flowers outside. It also had a note attached that read :  
  
~-~  
  
Dear Rouge,  
  
'tis Valentine's Day and I wish to meet you. Please, meet me at Casino Park at 7:00 PM tonight.  
  
With love, Your Admirer  
  
~-~  
  
She read over the note a couple of times before walking inside and throwing it in the trashcan. "Rubbish." She muttered before grabbing a box of cereal and pouring it, with milk, into a bowl. "It can't be that echidna. . .his writing is sloppier than that. That writing was perfect penmanship. Looked like something an old-fashioned aristocrat would write." She took a spoonful of cereal into her mouth before looking in the newspaper. She coughed out the cereal all over the place.  
  
-+-  
  
Jewels Stolen From Local Diamond Store  
  
Last Thursday at 10:42 PM, a local diamond store was robbed by a mysterious figure. 7 emerald-like jewels were stolen along with the largest diamond. The figure was medium-sized, but too small to be human. Government officials protest that the thief was not one of their officials, which police believe so. If you have any information about the robbery, please let the police know immediately.  
  
"In my honest opinion," Quoted Police Chief, "it was most likely a Valentine Day gift for some lucky girl."  
  
-+-  
  
Rouge wiped her mouth clean and looked deep in the bouquet, seeing absolutely nothing. She sighed in relief and pulled the card from the trashcan. "Maybe. . ." She sat down and stared at the fancy letter. "Maybe he wants to give me one when I get there. . ." She smiled dreamily and ate the rest of her cereal.  
  
~-~*~-~ At Casino Park, 7:00 PM ~-~*~-~  
  
Rouge walked up the steps and up to one of the platforms. She gasped at what she saw. "Espio!?" She jumped backwards and stared wide-eyed at him.  
  
He looked at her with a look of discomfort. "I'm not the one who sent you that bouquet." He stepped out of the way to reveal one of the richest people around.  
  
There he stood, dressed in a white tuxedo and fancy shoes, cane, and gold chain necklace. Vector the Alligator. He was a millionaire as well. There in his hand was another bouquet of flowers and a gentle smile placed along his snout.  
  
"V-vector?!" Rouge stuttered out in amazement.  
  
He bowed politely and walked up to Rouge. "My dear lady, I'm terribly sorry to have to meet you here, but it was the only place close to the restaurant we are going to." He stood beside her and took her arm-in-arm.  
  
She stared at him before slowly walking off with him, leaving Espio, who looked a little upset, alone in the distant.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Rouge sat on the chair in the fancy restaurant looking around at all the couples. She saw at a table Sonic, Tails, and Charmy playing cards. Charmy looked like he was losing, though. At another table, she saw Amy and Big on a date. (BAD IMAGES) Then, she saw Cream and Cheese enjoying a nice meal with Omega. 3 people were missing from this picture. Shadow, Knuckles, and Espio. Espio was probably at home. Knuckles was, no doubt, on Angel Island with his girlfriend, the Master Emerald. Shadow. . .Shadow. . .where was Shadow?  
  
"Miss, what would you like to drink?"  
  
Rouge looked up at the waiter. "Um. . .I'll have a glass of –" She was suddenly interrupted by a loud screaming. She looked over to see Charmy stinging the hell out of Sonic.  
  
Vector was first to jump up. "Charmy, stop!" He ran over to the little kid and grabbed him and pulled him away.  
  
"Let me at him, let me at him!" Charmy called and fought weakly against Vector's strength.  
  
Rouge looked over to Sonic before looking back to Vector. He looked very upset and disappointed. "I'm sorry, Rouge. Maybe we can go out again sometime."  
  
"Yeah. . .maybe. See ya some other time. . .I guess. . ." She muttered the last bit and waved lightly to the fading Vector. She then turned to Sonic. "You ok?"  
  
Sonic looked up as he rubbed one of the welts. "Yeah. . ."  
  
"Good. Because I'm leaving." She then walked out and back to her cottage.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
At home, she relaxed on her couch and sighed. "That has to have been the worst date ever!" She closed her eyes and sighed again. When she opened them, she noticed something shining in the corner of the room. She got up and walked over to it, picking it up and gasping.  
  
It was the green chaos emerald! It had a note attached to it.  
  
~-~  
  
A Gift From Me to You.  
  
~-~  
  
She stood in awe before placing the chaos emerald on a cushion and taking it to her room. "Someone really did take them for Valentine's Day." She smiled and got in her night clothes before climbing into bed and going into a deep sleep.  
  
~+~  
  
The next morning, she found a box of chocolate sitting on her counter-top. A note was inside.  
  
~-~  
  
Rouge,  
  
Come to the Mystic Forest at 2:00 PM sharp. Don't be late!! ~-~  
  
She sighed and dropped the notice. "Another Date!"  
  
~*~-+-~*~  
  
AN : Well, that's the end of chapter 1. Please tell me what you thought! Reviews, No Flames! Arigato! 


	2. Quick and Unexpected

Unsuccessful Dating Service  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own anything from Sonic or anything else mentioned along the way.  
  
PG – 13  
  
Romance/Humor  
  
Chapter 2 : Quick and Unexpected  
  
Rouge walked through the mall looking around at all the dresses, tight clothing, and other things like that. She was sure this date wasn't going to be as bad. The handwriting was a little messier, so maybe it was Knuckles! Either that or someone not trying so hard to win her heart.  
  
She looked to her left and saw a long dark purple dress. It was beautiful! She quickly ran into the store and went up to the clerk.  
  
"That purple dress in the window! I would like to purchase it!"  
  
The clerk looked at her. "Are you -"  
  
"It doesn't matter who I am. How much is it!?"  
  
"Um. . . $20,800."  
  
Rouge smirked at the clerk and handed her a credit card. "Do you take credit cards?"  
  
The clerk nodded and slid the card and all that. "I'll be right back with your dress." The clerk then walked off to the window.  
  
Rouge grinned and looked around. She saw a flash of pink and squinted at what it was. Amy! Amy was looking as a strapless pink mini-dress, most likely to seduce Sonic with. Rouge sighed and turned back to the returning clerk.  
  
"Here you go, Ma'am." The clerk handed Rouge the dress and handed her back her credit card.  
  
"Thank you." Rouge said politely and walked over to Amy. "What are you looking for?"  
  
Amy jumped and looked at Rouge with an angry look. "Nothing!"  
  
Rouge jumped back in surprise but then glared at the girl. "Fine then, be RUDE." She emphasized the last word and walked off with her nose in the air, only lowering it again when she saw Knuckles walking through the crowd. She smiled and waved at him.  
  
"Hey Knuckles!!" Called a voice that wasn't hers.  
  
She turned to see who it was and saw. . .Tikal!?  
  
Knuckles stopped and smiled to Tikal, walking over to her and walking off with her. Rouge looked absolutely disgusted. "That damn dead. . ." She muttered as she walked off and back to her own home.  
  
~+~  
  
"How could that ECHIDNA!" She yelled as she slammed the door. She looked over to her answering machine. The little red light was blinking. She pressed the button and listened to the message.  
  
-*-  
  
Hey Rouge, it's me, Tails! I was just letting you know that Amy is really angry with everyone. I hope you didn't bump into her! ("Too Late." Rouge muttered.) Sonic told her that he found someone better than her. If you find out whom, please give me a call! *BEEP*  
  
-*-  
  
"So Sonic's got a new woman. Sounds interesting. I hope I know first!" Rouge laughed and looked at the clock. 1:28 PM. "I better get ready." She walked into her room and changed into her dress before going to station square and taking the train to Mystic Ruins.  
  
~*~  
  
Rouge stepped out of the train and walked down the steps and nearly fell down to rest when she saw whom her date was. "SONIC!?" She grabbed the railing tightly as her heel slipped and nearly took her with it. "You- You're my date?!"  
  
"Yeah! Surprised?"  
  
She nodded and pulled herself up and walked down to Sonic. "Mind if I ask, but why?"  
  
Sonic shrugged. "You're a nice girl. A lot better than Amy and around my age, I guess. There's something about you."  
  
"Oh. . .scary."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never heard you say something sincere before. Other than your hero speeches, that is."  
  
Sonic chuckled and grabbed Rouge's hand. "You do look nice, though."  
  
Rouge blushed and muttered a soft "Thank you" before they walked off into the forest.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, how are your stings doing?" She asked looking at the small welts on Sonic's arm.  
  
"Oh. . .better than yesterday. What do you feel like doing?"  
  
"Eh. . .don't ask me that. I never come here so it's your choice."  
  
Sonic smiled and took Rouge down a dark path. "I want to show you something. . ." He led her up moss-covered steps to an old temple-like structure.  
  
"An old temple?" She asked looking at with a funny look.  
  
"No." He turned her and pointed her vision downward to the forest below.  
  
Rouge gasped. There among the purple-leaved trees read the word 'ROUGE.' She smiled in delight and smiled happily at Sonic before looking back down. "Did you do this by yourself?"  
  
Sonic nodded and took Rouge's hand. "I though you'd like it."  
  
"I don't just like it, I love it! It's so beautiful."  
  
"Just like you." Sonic whispered in her ear.  
  
Rouge smiled seductively and looked at Sonic directly. "Dinner?"  
  
~*~  
  
The two sat by the palm tree next to the waterfall and sat beside each other holding hands.  
  
"Sonic. This has been one of the best dates I've ever had."  
  
"Glad that your happy because. . ." He leaned over to her, his head growing closer and closer. . .  
  
"SONIC!!!!"  
  
Sonic jumped backwards to see Amy running over.  
  
"SONIC!!!"  
  
Sonic looked down to Rouge giving her a grin and giving her a small peck on the lips. "See ya some other time, Rouge. It's been a great time! Hope to do it again soon!" He then ran off with Amy running after him.  
  
Rouge smiled and watched him go before all of a sudden Amy bent down to her. "You. . .stole my Sonic!!"  
  
Rouge glared at the girl. "And what are you going to do about it? I didn't ask Sonic out. Sonic asked ME out. Why don't you chase after him like a good puppy?"  
  
Amy growled and tried to slap Rouge, but Rouge grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the ground.  
  
"Sonic's never going to like you if you keep hunting him down. Let him come to you. Also. . ." Rouge let her go and stood up. "Stop being such a damn annoying dog. You sound like a Chihuahua." Rouge then walked off, up the steps to the train, and back to station square.  
  
~*~  
  
Once back at her place, Rouge checked her answering machine.  
  
~-~  
  
Hey Rouge, It's Knuckles. ("Oh? Damn echidna. It's too late. . .") I wanted to apologize for this morning. ("Aw. . .") Tikal wanted to meet me. I did notice you, but Tikal despises you so and I didn't want to make her mad. ("Well she's a damn dead zombie thing. Let her get angry." Rouge laughed.) Sorry. ("Apology Accepted.") Give me a call when you get this message. ("How about tomorrow? Oh look another message!")  
  
~-~  
  
Hey Rouge, It's Sonic. (Rouge grinned.) Sorry about Amy. She's such a pain. I wish she would just leave me alone. ("And me.") I hope we can go out again some time. By the way, do you know who stole the chaos emeralds? ("Nope. Whoever it is, they're sending them to me, though. I won't tell you that, though.") Anyway, See ya some other time.  
  
~-~  
  
Rouge, I'm just giving you the message to let you know I'm not dead or anything. ("Omega!! Oh how wonderful to hear from you! Wait, how did you learn to use the phone?") I have sent this message to you to ask if you have heard anything from Shadow. ("Shadow. . .") If you have, please call me at 867-5309. (AN : Don't call that number!) ~-~  
  
Rouge smiled to herself and changed into her nightclothes and went to bed, knowing tomorrow would be a day to shop and shop and hunt for jewels.  
  
~*~*~  
  
AN : That is chapter 2. Longer and sweeter than chapter 1. Please review and no flames! 


	3. A Shadowed Amy

Unsuccessful Dating Service  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own anything from Sonic or anything else mentioned along the way.  
  
PG – 13  
  
Romance/Humor  
  
Chapter 3 : A Shadowed Amy  
  
It was 10:00 AM and Rouge had already gone out shopping. She didn't remember to shut her window, though, leaving it open for anyone to come in.  
  
Someone did come in.  
  
A pink blur ran through the window and to the answering machine. There it revealed itself to be none other than Amy Rose. Amy grinned evilly as she pressed the button.  
  
~-~  
  
Rouge, it's Shadow. I'd like to meet with you privately at the Mystic Palm restaurant at 7:00 PM. Please don't be late. BRING NO ONE!  
  
~-~  
  
Amy grinned and walked out the door. "I'll make that damn bat pay for taking Sonic from me. I'll go on a date with HER man!"  
  
~*~  
  
Amy ran into the store with the short, strapless, pink mini-dress. She quickly took it to the clerk. "How much is this?"  
  
"$210."  
  
Amy handed him 2 $100 bills and a $10 bill. "Thanks!" She grabbed the dress and ran to her small apartment. There she rummaged through her make-up and jewelry. "I'll be the one who steals someone's heart tonight!" She smiled with half-closed seductive eyes and went to work.  
  
~*~  
  
Shadow stood outside the Mystic Palm waiting for Rouge. 'Please don't be late!' He thought then saw a girl walking up. He smiled slightly, but then it turned to an open-mouth gawk.  
  
Amy stood there with her eyes half-closed with dark red eye shadow, just like Rouge. She also had on light pink lipstick, pink high-heels, her new dress, and pink and white gloves. "Hey Shadow." She said in a seductive voice.  
  
"A-Amy!?" He stuttered looked at her.  
  
"I'm here in the place of Rouge. Don't mind do you?"  
  
"To be honest, yes I do mind."  
  
"I'll tell everyone that you kissed Knuckles!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Shadow yelled, balling a fist. "I NEVER DID THAT!"  
  
"But who would really believe you?" Amy smiled evilly and took Shadow's arm. "Let's go in, ok?"  
  
Shadow grimaced and walked in with her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Shadow! You don't understand! Sonic's always talking about me badly. Calling me annoying, a pest, a damn fool, nuisance, and other mean things! I just hate him so much! He treats me so badly! I don't hate him. I love him! He's my Sonic and I'm going to marry him. No I'm not! I'll divorce that damn hedgehog! He's such an idiot. He's already got a new girl and I'm going to kill her! Damn Bat! She kissed MY Sonic!!"  
  
Shadow's ears perked up at the last bit. "What bat?"  
  
Amy stopped glaring out the window and turned to Shadow. "Rouge the damn bat, that's who!"  
  
"She kissed Sonic!?"  
  
"Yes! She also hurt me. She called me a dog and a puppy and said I'm annoying. Oh, Shadow help me!"  
  
Shadow glared to the girl as he stood up. "Help you? I'll help myself by hunting down that boyfriend of yours!" He then walked out, ignoring the calls of the pink hedgehog.  
  
~*~  
  
Shadow walked down the dark street, looking down to the ground in sadness. "I though. . ." He whispered. "I thought I had a chance with Rouge. . ." He said a bit louder.  
  
"Shadow!" A voice called from down the street.  
  
Shadow looked up and saw . . . Knuckles!?  
  
"Echidna?"  
  
"My name is Knuckles." He said as he walked up to Shadow.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Hunting for chaos emeralds."  
  
Shadow's look turned to a small glare, unnoticeable at that.  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Haven't you heard? They were stolen from a local diamond store."  
  
"Tried Eggman?"  
  
"Yup. He's clean."  
  
"Well, I don't know."  
  
"Ok. . .nice to see you again!" Knuckles then ran off.  
  
Shadow watched him run off before being tackled to the ground.  
  
"I found you, my darling Sonic!"  
  
"I'm not Sonic, Amy!!"  
  
Amy looked down at Shadow. "Oh. I found you, my darling Shadow!"  
  
"I'm not your darling either, now get off of me!" He yelled trying to push her off.  
  
Amy didn't budge. "Where is Sonic?"  
  
"Amy, I don't know. This is the second time you've harassed me. You owe me two apologies."  
  
Amy looked down at him curiously. "When was the first?"  
  
Shadow looked back in his memory. "Well, at metal harbor on that island, you confused me for Sonic and hugged me from behind."  
  
"Oh yeah! Sorry about that!" Amy then hopped up and pulled Shadow up. "Help me find Sonic and you can have the bat. Deal?"  
  
"No."  
  
Amy stuttered and looked at him with surprise. "W-what!?"  
  
"I said no. I'm looking for Rouge for business, not for a dating service." Shadow then walked off.  
  
"Don't you want to know where she lives!?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Two houses down on the right!!" Amy's voice called down the street before fading away.  
  
~*~  
  
Rouge walked in and saw Shadow sitting on her couch. She screamed and dropped her bag of shopping. "What the hell?!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
AN : End chapter 3. Please review. 


	4. Reunions and Ice Cream

Unsuccessful Dating Service  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own anything from Sonic or anything else mentioned along the way.  
  
PG – 13  
  
Romance/Humor  
  
Chapter 4 : Reunions and Ice "Cream"  
  
Rouge walked in and saw Shadow sitting on her couch. She screamed and dropped her bag of shopping. "What the hell?! What are you doing here?"  
  
Shadow smiled weakly and stood up. "Well, I've been searching for you for uh... business matters. I also need a place to stay." He then bent down to pick up the bag of groceries and such and handed them to her.  
  
Rouge grabbed them and put them on the counter next to the answering machine. "Well...I guess I could let you stay. What kind of business?"  
  
Shadow sat back down. "I've learned of a new type of 'jewel.'"  
  
Rouge's widened and she sat down beside him, staring at him with stars in her eyes. "What kind of jewel!?"  
  
Shadow scooted away from her and looked at her with the 'what-the-hell-is- wrong-with-you?! face. "Uh...well...it's not a real jewel, not really at least. Some professor in Egypt discovered a chao garden. The chaos there bred and made small diamonds."  
  
"DIAMONDS!?" Rouge was practically laying on Shadow.  
  
Shadow pushed her away slightly and watched out for her drool. "Yeah. Diamonds. The professor learned these diamonds had secret powers. I'm thinking one of the chaos emeralds that got thrown into the bunch.  
  
Rouge's starry eyes disappeared and her drool was gone. "Well, I thought all of them were robbed from the jewel store.  
  
Shadow shook his head. "Only 5 were in that store. The other two are somewhere else."  
  
"Oh. Well..." Rouge got off of Shadow and walked over to the blinking answering machine. "Who's going to investigate?"  
  
Shadow coughed as he looked at her. "Well, I was hoping you would do it, but seeing as you just drooled over the idea of Diamonds, I don't think you'll make it back."  
  
Rouge glared at him and pressed the blinking button.  
  
~*~  
  
Rouge, it's me, Tails! I was wondering if you'd like to um... have lunch some time. I'd like to talk about Sonic and you.  
  
Thanks!!  
  
~*~  
  
Hey Rouge, It's Sonic! Amy just called me and told me that she went on a date with Shadow just to get back at me for going on a date with you. I was wondering if you could get in touch with Shadow and ask him if it's true.  
  
Thanks a lot Rouge!!  
  
~*~  
  
Rouge, it's Omega. You haven't called me yet. If you do not call in the next 24 hours, I will be forced to come to your residence. The number again is 867-5309.  
  
~*~  
  
ROUGE!! You ... you... bat! I hate you! Why did you have to take Sonic from me! Well, TWO can play at this game. I'll just take your SHADOW from YOU!!  
  
(Rouge looked at Shadow. He coughed and shook his head. "I swear she forced me on that date." Rouge blinked. He looked back and shrugged. "Blackmail." She nodded and listened to the last message.)  
  
~*~  
  
Hey Rouge, It's Knuckles. I saw Shadow tonight. He was acting very suspicious. Could you find out if he knows anything about the missing chaos emeralds? Thanks, and I was wondering if you'd like to go out some time. Call me back if you do and with a time. Thanks!.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, I say! Two date plans, a robot who's going to break in my house, a mad and evil pink hedgehog trying to kill me, and a possible date plan. Aren't I busy?"  
  
Shadow raised an eyebrow and shook his head in disgust.  
  
Rouge smiled and sat down. "Well, seeing as you are here, you can help me pick out an outfit with my date with Tails!"  
  
"You do realize he is 10 YEARS younger than you."  
  
"Yes, but he did ask so... at least it isn't CHARMY. Ugh!"  
  
Shadow laughed and stood up. Rouge stood up and dragged him into her room. She then opened her 3 closet doors and sat down on her bed. "Pick something!"  
  
Shadow blushed, though you couldn't tell, and looked through her closet. "Umm..." He then picked out a yellow dress that had red flowers on it. "How about this?"  
  
Rouge hopped up and took it. "It'll do for the little fox, won't it?" She then pushed him out the room. "Go call Tails and tell him to meet me at the ice cream shop at 11:30 AM tomorrow morning. Ok?" She then shut the door and locked it.  
  
Shadow walked over to the phone and called Tails.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Um...Hi Tails, Rouge wanted me to tell you to meet her at the ice cream shop at 11:30 AM tomorrow morning."  
  
"Uh...thanks Shadow...well, goodnight."  
  
"Night." He then hung up. He slowly walked over to the guest bedroom and collapsed on the bed, falling asleep instantly.  
  
~*~  
  
CRASH!!  
  
Shadow jumped up and onto the floor at the loud crash and shaking of the house. He looked around and out the door to see Rouge run by in her nightdress. He got up and followed her to the front door to see Omega standing on the used-to-be-front-door.  
  
"OMEGA!!" Rouge screamed as she flew rapidly around the robot. "THAT WAS MY FRONT DOOR!!" She landed on his head and began kicking him. Omega just reached up and pulled her off and put her on the floor.  
  
She growled and glared at him. Shadow then walked up to Omega. "Mind putting the door back?"  
  
Omega stepped off the door and put it back into place. He then looked at Shadow. "Shadow, have you found the chaos emeralds?"  
  
Shadow shook his head.  
  
Omega then walked into the other room. "Rouge, do you have an extra area where I could stay?"  
  
She blinked and pointed to a second guest bedroom.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He then went to the shadows of the room and disappeared.  
  
Rouge sat down along with Shadow before the phone rang. She got up and answered it.  
  
"Hey Rouge!"  
  
"Knuckles! Hey! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing really, I was just wondering if you got my message."  
  
"Yes I did. I'll call you back later, ok?"  
  
"Ok. Bye."  
  
She then hung up and smiled at Shadow. "Well, I guess I'll have to rat you out. That'll have to wait though. I've got a date to go to!"  
  
She then ran to her room, changed into the yellow dress and ran out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Tails sat outside the ice cream shop with a nervous look in his eyes. 'What if she doesn't come? What if she tells me she can't come? What will happen if I get embarrassed? What if everyone knows I'm dating a girl 10 years older than me!?!'  
  
"Hey Tails."  
  
He looked up to see Rouge in the yellow dress. He smiled and stood up. "Um...hey Rouge."  
  
"I hope you weren't waiting long. Shadow and Omega kept me busy."  
  
"Shadow and Omega? They live with you?"  
  
"Yeah for the time being. What is it you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"Um...well...Sonic said you and him went on a date and uh..." The little two- tailed fox began blushing. "...kissed..."  
  
Rouge smiled "Yeah...well...It wasn't anything to be embarrassed about. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well...um...I've never been in a relationship before and I've never been kissed and I was wondering what it felt like."  
  
"Do you want me to hook you up with someone?"  
  
"Yes!!" The fox jumped up and attracted many stares. He sat back down, blushing.  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Um...well...possibly maybe another fox or a rabbit..."  
  
"Cream?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
Rouge smiled. "You should of just called me and told me. Of course I'll hook you up with Cream. Don't worry ok? Now, how about some ice cream?"  
  
"That'll be great!" Tails smiled with an adorable look that made Rouge go 'awww' in her mind.  
  
~*~  
  
Rouge walked in to see Shadow laying on the couch and Omega in the corner. "Eh? What happened here?"  
  
Shadow looked up and yawned. "You forgot to clean your room."  
  
"Huh?" Rouge tilted her head.  
  
Shadow rolled over. "So Omega made me clean it for you."  
  
"Wh-what!?" She began blushing to a dark red.  
  
Shadow buried his face in the cushions. "I never want to go in there again, unless it's clean."  
  
Rouge's eyebrow began twitching. "YOU WENT THROUGH MY STUFF?!"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"AND MY CLOTHING?!"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"AND MY UNDERGARMENTS!!??"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
She sat down on his back. "Why do I have to live with you?"  
  
"Because you let me stay here."  
  
She looked down at him. "I did, didn't I? Well, seeing as you put it that way, I guess you thought you were doing me a favor?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
She smiled and poked one of quills. "Then promise you won't do it again."  
  
"It'll be my pleasure not to go there again." He looked up.  
  
She hopped up and pulled him off the couch. "Then you won't mind telling about your date with Amy Rose!"  
  
Shadow grimaced. "No!"  
  
She grinned evilly. "I'll tell everyone that you went on a date with Omega!!"  
  
"NOO!! Don't make me remember that DATE!"  
  
Rouge dragged him off into the basement where she would interrogate him.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: End of chapter! Please Review!! 


End file.
